The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Business is about getting the best ideas from everyone in the organization. Indeed, success in business often means making sure the right information quickly and efficiently gets to the right people and making sure risks are identified early and escalated as needed. Traditional means of communicating new ideas and discoveries to stakeholders, and apprising stakeholders of potential risk and exposure are ill-suited for today's fast moving business environment. For example, by the time management reads that memo for a new product idea, a competitor may have already brought that idea to market.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for communicating and sharing information within an enterprise.